Tires and Brakes
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: They knew cars like the back of their hands but they couldn't even realise that they both loved each other. Can they put the brakes on the car and notice their love shares their feelings? StevexOC -T for lanuage-
1. Chapter 1

Soda's POV

It was around 1pm and the sun was blistering down outside. There were a few girls chatting with me inside. My buddy Steve was in the garage working on some car. I glanced over to try to find him and shouted "Hey Steve!" He got out

from under the car and had a huge black smudge on his forehead. Steve took a rag form his side and wiped his forehead and hands clean.

"Yeah, what do you need?" He asked, walking over to me and the girls. I was leaning the wall and smiled. "You got a little something right there." I pointed to his slight slightly black and greasy forehead. Steve rolled his eyes and wiped

his forehead again. "Really funny, Soda. You're becoming more and more like Two-Bit every day." He flashed a smile to the girls there and they giggled and left.

"What a crowd..." I sighed and checked my watch. Steve and I were taking off early today at 2 o'clock. We still had another 45 minutes left but there wasn't a whole lot of people here today. Most of the lucky folks were on vacation. I bet

it's nice to spend your whole summer on a tropical island somewhere by the water…

Steve snapped in front of me. "Earth to Sodapop." I came back to focus and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry 'bout that." Steve smiled and walked back to the car and continued work.

A few moments later, an old, beat up looking car rolled up to the DX and a familiar face popped out. It was our old friend Bailey. She was a loud, cocky blonde who had mysterious brown eyes. Bailey was a greaser like us; expect if you

took one look at her, you'd think she was middle class. Bail (that's her nickname) doesn't grease her hair and has the look to her that she's innocent and sweet even when she's wearing worn out jeans and a T-shirt with holes in it. That

was, until Bail opened her mouth. She got out and kicked her tire. "Damn you! Where can a girl get a decent piece of crap around here?" Typical Bailey.

I chuckled and came out to see her. "How is going Bailey? Have car troubles?" She looked up and scowled. "Wow…What makes you think that? Of course I do! My stupid tires are flat!" Bailey cussed again and looked utterly pissed off. It

was hilarious.

"Alright, I'll get Steve. HEY STEVE!" I shouted. He yelled back, "I'm BUSY!" It only made Bailey more impatient.

Bailey marched right up to the car he was working on and banged on the hood.

"Get out and fix my tires, Steve!" I sat back and watched. This was too good to pass up. Steve bolted up form under the car, stood up and smiled. "What's wrong with them, Bailey?" He looked like a puppy following his master.

"Do I look a car genius? That's why I asked you!" Some may take that to be rude and stand-offish but that's her way of complimenting people. Steve smiled brightly at her and fixed his greasy hair. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was

so obvious that they liked each other yet neither one had a clue about the other.

Bailey slapped Steve on the head. "Quite smiling and get to work!" She was smiling and laughed when Steve nodded and ran to her car, shouting "Yes Ma'am!"

Steve finished the job in record time. He was sweating and gasping for breath after carrying 4 heavy tires to and from her car. She sat inside, talking to me and drinking a bottle of pop while she waited. He came inside and sighed, wiping

the sweat from his brow. "Bail, I finished." She gasped and looked at her watch.

"That's the quickest you've ever done it in!" Bailey was amazed and awe-struck. I've got to give her props, she knows her way around a car better than any guy I've ever met, besides Steve. Bail knew how long it usually takes to fixes flat

tires so when she's impressed, it's a big thing.

Steve smiled at her. He was cocky and I knew that as soon as Bailey left, he'd be rubbing that compliment all over my face.

Bailey took her wallet out of her purse and handed him the money for the job but Steve shook his head. "For _you,_ it's free." Steve smiled, trying to look like a charmer. Trust me, he was trying real hard.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Man, poor Steve. He needs more love. And more fan fictions :D

Steve's POV

Bailey looked real happy that I paid for the tire work. That was a large chunk of my salary there but man; it was worth it for her…

"Where y'all heading after work?" Bailey asked, fiddling with one of her golden curls. It kinda scares me sometimes because she and Soda look like twins. They are both some type of royalty and they're exotic lookin'. I'd say the same about myself but I don't want to sound too cocky.

"'Dunno yet. Might go the pool or see a movie. What are you up to?" Soda said, staring blankly outside.  
>"I've got nothing to do. Do you guys wanna hang out or something?"<br>I responded quickly, getting excited. "Yeah I'd love to. How about you, Soda?"

He got a little smirk on his face then turned to Bailey with a frown. "Oh darn! I've got a date with Sandy tonight! I totally forgot. Guess you two can go and do something tonight. Sorry guys."

My jaw dropped. Me and him both knew that he didn't have a date with Sandy tonight. I tried to keep my cool but just thinking about it made me nervous. Me and Bail, together, almost like we were on a date. We never hang out unless Soda's there.

Bailey smiled. "Well, I'll see you later, Steve. What time do you get off?"

"Umm I get off in about 5 minutes." I checked my watch. It was almost 2 pm, which meant Bailey and I would be together for at least 9 hours. That meant I had to spend 9 hours trying to impress Bailey without Soda's help. I am sure to fail.

"Alright I'll wait for you." Bail smiled at walked around the station's aisles, wasting time while she waited.

The 5 minutes were up and I cleaned my hands up and waved goodbye to Soda. We hopped in Bailey's car and sat there for a few minutes, deciding on where to go.  
>"We could see a movie but it wouldn't start until later tonight if we went to the Nightly Double…" I said, rolling down the windows in the car. I was glad that I wore no undershirt like usual today. It was far too hot to enjoy.<p>

"Well, how about we go and get something to eat? I'm starving!" I could hear her stomach growling.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" She shrugged.  
>"It doesn't matter to me; you're paying." Bailey smiled and winked. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.<p>

This was going to be a living hell. Bail was too irresistible.


End file.
